Always Meant To Say Goodbye
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Jake danced with his new bride, but he couldn't help but let his eyes flicker to the dark haired beauty sat over the bar. His mind wanders back to when he first met her. To their forbidden love. Then they look back to Amy. The woman of his dreams. But Rosa was the woman in his heart. Sweet One Shot. Please read and review


**Hey guys, sorry its been a few weks. I had issues with my internet. Anyways I'm back now. And back with a sweet oneshot. Jake and Amy but focused on Jake and Rosa. **

Always Meant To Say Goodbye

Jake's POV

I held Amy in my arms. The woman of my dreams, dancing in that beautiful white gown. I looked across the room, lights low as the slow song was playing. There she sat. Drinking at the bar. Alone. It broke my heart. Amy was the one for me. I knew that, she was the woman of my dreams. But Rosa was the one in my heart.

I remember all the things that we wanted. The memories seemed distant, and yet so clear. It was never meant to be. Sure, we had fun. A LOT of fun. But it was over. Was never meant to be the end.

We had fought for us. We had our time at the academy. We had our time when we were Beat cops together. That one bust in particular. Single handedly we saved 15 lives that night. From then we were promoted to Detective. We were even in that course together.

We came out of the Academy again, and were both sent to the nine-nine. We had hit it off again. We had three years of a no strings attached relationship. Then Amy showed up. Of course, I flirted with Amy still. It wasn't until a few weeks after Holt joined the Nine-nine, and the end of the bet with me and Amy ended, that I started having feelings for her.

But Rosa was never out of my heart for long. But we we're never meant to be forever. It never would have worked out right. I would never have been here, with Rosa in a white gown dancing as husband and wife.

I never wanted to stop loving her. I never wanted the fire we brought out in one another to burn out. I never wanted to hurt her. But I did. She never minded when I got with other girls. Hence the no strings attached. But, with Amy she hated it. She had never seen me that hung up on a girl before. She felt threatened. We did not stop at first, but we started to fizzle. And it killed me. Then I got with Amy, we got engaged. I could not stop hurting Rosa. If only unintentionally.

I remember the conversation I had with her before I proposed.

"I think I want to propose to Amy" I said. Rosa stopped and gently placed down her coffee, and took a deep breath

"Okay" She replied after a moment of silence. We stayed in silence for a few minutes. Then, she stood up. "Come" She added. I followed her into the downstairs evidence room, and into Babylon, a place that together, we had discovered when we first joined, where we used to meet up all the time.

"I understand" She said as soon as she was alone with me. I raised an eyebrow at her "It doesn't matter what we had, it was always me or her. One of us always had to go" She said. Her voice was calm, and factual. But it still broke my heart.

"Rosa, please" I said. But she pressed a finger to my lips and carried on talking.

"Jake, I just want you to know. You made me into someone that I was proud to be. I know you had to choose between us. But Amy is right for you. I've backed off. Go be happy" She said. She placed a soft kiss to my cheek, and walked away. Leaving me alone.

Looking at her, alone. Watching me. Her eyes locked with mine. I knew I had made the right decision with Amy, but it did not make it any easier. I knew Rosa was a perfect woman, any guy or girl would be lucky to have her.

She would find someone that didn't hurt her. That would not fall for another. I remember how I fell for her. It started with a kiss. Back at the academy. We had so many drills and exercises, that by the end of the day we were drained emotionally and physically. We would always meet up in the evenings, for a drink or some food.

One day, things got heated and it started with a kiss. A perfect kiss. One that to this day has not been beaten. Maybe it was the lack of touching a woman for a few months, or maybe it was her. But I felt the white-hot blood rush through my veins like a poison. But no matter how long that rush lasted, I don't think it ever ended. I couldn't help but fall for her.

She loved me. I knew that. She had always loved me. And now, she had loved me enough to let me go and be with another woman. Which made it even harder. I loved Amy. I really did. I knew that I would get over Rosa. It would just take me time.

Rosa had left. She was gone. She was right however. No matter how good what we had was, no matter how right it felt, and how much I needed and craved it. It was, in the long term wrong. She was not the one for me, despite my strong beliefs that she could be.

"I love you Jake, I'll never get over you. But. It's not fair for me to drag you down. It's not right for me to hold you back. Just because I can't move on doesn't mean that you can't. Go be with Amy. Go be happy, live your life. Please" She said. Her voice was so calm, yet so broken. It took every bone in my body not to pull her in a kiss her.

Because, I knew deep down, that she was right. That Amy was the one. Amy is the woman of my dreams, and undoubtably the woman I will spend the rest of my life with, and Rosa. Even though I love Rosa, She was never the one. I looked back up to the bar, from gazing down at my glowing bride, to see the seat that a few minutes ago, Rosa was sat in, now stood. Empty. And with it, so did a small piece of my heart.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. **


End file.
